Stanburdman
Stan Burdman is a YouTube game reviewer based out of Staten Island, New York, debuting in late 2007. Describing himself as a "frat boy" gamer, he reviews games of varying types on a number of consoles in an unscripted and humorous fashion with the occasional "live" playthrough, wherein he talks about HOW a game is bad versus WHY. YouTube Career Stan's first few review videos were rather rough in approach, both in terms of his reviewing and production styles. He began his time on YouTube with live playthrough reviews of several NES games, eventually moving onward to other consoles and PC titles. His "awful game reviews" from those early years lead to him being derided as an "AVGN clone" due to James Rolfe's stature and stranglehold on the "bad video game review" scene, but such comparisons tapered off as the years wore on and Stan found his own approach. Some of Stan's notable exploits include "MINECRAFT MAYHEM!", a multi-video series which documents his various Minecraft sessions, and his reviews of games produced by the company Color Dreams, almost all of which were considered some of the worst games he'd ever played. His video upload schedule has been, even from the start, very erratic; weeks and months could go by without a new video being released, or several videos in days' time could be uploaded. Since his review of "Technocop" in September of 2018, Stan has not uploaded any new videos. No one is sure why or for how long this silence will last, so his channel is effectively inactive. Controversy Not long after the results of the 2016 Presidential election, Stan put up a series of videos wherein he decried SJW culture and the far left's violent reactions to Donald Trump's election, interspersed with gameplay footage. This experiment lead to a rather negative reaction, with many thinking he had aligned himself with the "alt-right", and others not liking this direction and unsubscribing. Not long afterward he went back to his regular review style and eventually deleted said experiment's videos from his channel. Trivia: *Stan's video game reviews are generally unscripted. *Stan used to have an online chat show-style radio program known as "Rebel Radio", which has been defunct for several years. One of his programs from 2008 has him defending Chris Bores, aka "The Irate Gamer". *During the height of Patreon's rise and popularity, Stan opened his own Patreon account in order to have some extra money stashed away to enable him to produce his gaming review videos more often; as he has finished college and has a day job, he isn't able to make and upload his videos as frequently as he used to. He ended up closing his account not long afterward as it didn't work out as well as he would like and he didn't want to beg his fans for any money. *Stan had a subseries called "It Came From Public Domain", in which he and a few of his YouTube friends riffed on public domain vids and films in an MST3K-style, unscripted fashion. *As a result of a message/comment he received from someone angered at him "trying WAY too hard to be the Angry Gamer" (mistaking the AVGN), Stan produced a pair of review videos wherein he assumed the role of the "Angry Gamer", which acted as a scathing parody of the AVGN and others like him, complete with the ridiculous complaints, rants and unintelligible ramblings said reviewers tend to suffer from. *Stan did voice over work for the character "George Stoppard" in the PC game "Broken Sword 2.5". *Stan is half-Jewish, as he claimed in his "Hydlide", "King Neptune's Adventure" and "Ninjew" review videos, and that he acknowledges and celebrates Hanukah. That said, he claims that he is not religious. *Stan's favorite film of all time is "Total Recall." In a few of his videos that feature footage of him in his bedroom, one can see a poster of said film on his wall. *Recently, there has been a purge of sorts on his channel, with dozens of videos and playlists being deleted with no explanation. *The only Color Dreams games Stan claims to not despise are "Crystal Mines" (the only GOOD title they made according to him), and "Pesterminator", which simply didn't annoy him as much as the others. *Stan has recorded and uploaded several skit-like videos on his channel in his early years, all generally of an odd and humorous nature (e.g. "Review of Unmade Bed", his personal apple pie recipe, "A Day in the Life of Stan Burdman" and his beatnik poetry slam session "Things I See".) *He grew up in the New York borough of Brooklyn. *He is an ardent fan of The Simpsons, particularly the first 7 seasons, making references to the series throughout his videos. *Stan's favorite game console appears to be the Sega Genesis. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers